Commands
Admin Commands This section explains all you need to know about using the Admin commands. To use a command press F9 to open the console then you can enter one of the following commands and finally press Enter to execute it. All Commands: (Scroll down for explanation) - timeofday set in minutes -> 0~1440 - help - server start stop - timeofday set time - die - connect IP:Port - disconnect - exit - teamchange (BattleMode) - slack help debug idea debug - debug throw - count player container vehicle - kick ID or nickname - ban ID or nickname - player admin set ID or nickname - player admin remove ID or nickname - give ID or nickname ID count - give all ID count - give ID or nickname kit builder - give ID or nickname kit equipment - give ID or nickname kit weapon - give ID or nickname kit resource - give all kit builder - give all kit equipment - give all kit weapon - give all kit resource - vehicle ID ID or nickname - destroy vehicles - tptoplayer ID or nickname - mode 0 - mode 1 - mode 2 - mode 3 Detailed explanation: timeofday set time The time of day command is basically used to modify the current state of the day. You must enter a numerical value between 0 and 1440 (there is 1440 minutes in one day). To give you some reference values: 290 -> short night, 450 -> morning, 720 -> midday, 0 -> midnight kick ID or nickname This command is used to disconnect a specific player. The player ID can be found just before the name of the players in the player list. ban ID or nickname Same behaviour than the kick command but this time the targeted player will not be able to connect again. Use this command wisely, modifying the list of banned players must be done manualy at the moment (see the section "Configure Your Server"). player admin set ID or nickname This command is used to add a player to the admins list, and thus, will give him the admin powers, just like you do. This command will only take effect after a server restart. player admin remove ID or nickname This command is used to remove a player to the admins list, remember that this command, like the previous one, will only take effect after a restart of the server. give ID or nickname ID count An admin can use the give command to send an item so anyone currently connected on the server. The player ID can be found just before the name of the players in the player list. The item ID corresponds to the database ID of the item you want to send (see the section "Item List"). And the count defines how many copies of this item will be sent. If this value exceeds the maximum stack amount of an item (for example: 25 for the bread when this guide is written) then multiple stacks of this item will be created in the inventory of the target player. give all ID count Same behaviour as the classical "give" method, but will send the items to everyone. give ID or nickname kit builder || give all kit builder Same behaviour as the classical "give" method, but will send a bunch of building elements. give ID or nickname kit equipment || give all kit equipment Same behaviour as the classical "give" method, but will send all the equippable items. give ID or nickname kit weapon || give all kit weapon Same behaviour as the classical "give" method, but will send all the weapons and tools plus some ammos. give ID or nickname kit resource || give all kit resource Same behaviour as the classical "give" method, but will send a bunch of resources of any kind. vehicle ID ID or nickname This command is used to spawn a vehicle of your choose above the head of someone. The vehicle ID corresponds to the database ID of the vehicle you want to spawn (see the section "Vehicle List"). The player ID can be found just before the name of the players in the player list. destroy vehicles As its name suggests, this command will instantly destroy all the vehicles and ships present on the server. Notice that this will also kill the players who are driving a vehicle at the same time (A visible timer will be added to this command to limit this problem). tptoplayer ID or nickname This command will instantly teleport the admin at the target player location. Another command like this one will be added in the near future to let the admins teleport another player (or everyone) at their own location. mode 0~3 The mode command is used to enable the admin "super powers". 0 -> Disable all the super powers. 1 -> Toggle the FLY mode. (press two times the Space bar to start or stop flying) 2 -> Toggle the INVINCIBLE mode. 3 -> Toggle the INVISIBLE mode. (be aware that your equiped tool/weapon will still be visible) Category:Browse Category:Guides